zamonienfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rala vom Wald
thumb|270px Rala vom Wald ist eine Wolpertingerin und der Silberne Faden von Rumo von Zamonien, sowie die Schwester von Rolv vom Wald. Sie ist außerdem eine ausgezeichnete Bogenschützin und die erste Wolpertingerin, die das Schwimmen erlernte. Welpenzeit im Großen Wald Rolvs und Ralas Eltern waren wilde Wolpertinger, die ihre Kinder im Großen Wald aussetzten. Dort wurde das Zwillingspaar von einem Jäger eingefangen. Eines Tages kam der Jäger bei einem blutschinkischen Schnapspanscher namens Nidhug vorbei. Für zwei Flaschen selbstgebrannten Fusel verkaufte er ihm die Wolpertingerwelpen. Nidhug, der ständig betrunken war, erkannte sie nicht als Wolpertinger und glaubte zwei wilde Hunde gekauft zu haben. Rolv wollte er zu seinem Wachhund abrichten und um ihm Respekt beizubringen prügelte Nidhug Rolvs Zwillingsschwester vor dessen Augen zu Tode. Er legte sie an eine bestimmte Stelle im Wald, um sie dort dem Bärengott zu opfern, an den er glaubte. Eine schreckliche Kreatur, die die Opfer verspeiste. , Rolvs Geschichte, S. 199f. Der Bärengott thumb|270px|Talon, die KlaueDer Bärengott entpuppte sich als gemütlicher und fauler Schwarzbär, der auf den Namen Talon hörte. Er nahm die Opfer der Gläubigen gerne an, da er somit nicht selbst jagen musste. Talon witterte, dass Rala noch nicht tot war und verschmähte sie als Mahlzeit. Er nahm sie stattdessen mit in seine Höhle und pflegte sie gesund. Dafür ging er sogar wieder selbst jagen und sammeln, denn sie sollte nur das Beste vom Besten bekommen. Talon brummte sie immer mit den einzigen Lauten, die er hervorbringen konnte, in den Schlaf. Ra la. Dies wurde ihr Name. Rala vom Wald. Nach einer Weile hatte sich Rala vollständig erholt und kam in die Wachstumsphase. Talon, der sich zu einem der besten Jäger Zamoniens entwickelt hatte, nahm sie mit auf die Jagd und unterrichtete sie. Die Jagd wurde der Lebensinhalt der beiden. Bis Talon starb. Auf einer Lichtung trafen die beiden auf einen Jäger, der mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet war. Aus der Entfernung erschoss er Talon. Rala wollte ihn zwar sofort töten, doch wusste sie, dass es ihr genauso gehen würde wie Talon, weshalb sie sich zurückzog und den Jäger verfolgte bis ihre Chance kam. Sie schlich ihm nach, als er nach Hause ging, und beobachtete ihn in der nächsten Zeit unablässig. Als er eines Tages seine Kleider und Waffen ablegte, um in einem Fluss zu baden, schlich sie sich an ihn heran, nahm seinen Bogen und erschoss ihn damit. Sie hatte durch Beobachtung des Jägers gelernt, damit umzugehen. Später sollte sie zu einer der besten Bogenschützen der Wolpertinger werden. , Ralas Geschichte, S. 339f. Bruder und Schwester thumb|270px|Rolv, Ralas BruderRala strich nun weiter durch den Wald und lebte dort bis sie eines Tages einen ihr fremden und gleichzeitig vertrauten Duft wahrnahm. Nach einem Pfeilbeschuss und langem Umschleichen erkannten sie und ihr Bruder sich als Geschwister. Zusammen lebten sie in den wilden Wäldern des Kontinents und arbeiteten auf einer Plantage, deren Arbeiter ihnen das Sprechen beibrachten. Zum Dank schützten die Geschwister die Plantage vor Banditen. Nach der Ernte zogen sie weiter durch Zamonien und gelangten in den Süden als Rolv begann von einem Silbernen Faden zu erzählen. Er machte Rala klar, dass es sein Lebensinhalt war diesen Faden zu finden. Auf diese Weise kam auch Rala nach Wolperting. , Rala und der Tod, S. 341f. Wolperting In Wolperting angekommen meldeten sich die Geschwister beim Bürgermeister und zogen gemeinsam in ein kleines Haus in der Nähe der Wolper. Die beiden gingen in die Schule und endlich fand Rolv seinen Silbernen Faden. In der Schule verbesserte Rala sich im Bogenschießen und lebte ein normales Leben bis Rumo in ihre Schulklasse und ihr Leben trat. Rala und Rumo thumb|270px|Rumo von ZamonienVon Anfang an benahm sich Rumo in Ralas Augen abweisend und teilweise sogar feindlich. Er sah sie nie an, sprach nie mit ihr und ihre Anwesenheit schien ihm unangenehm zu sein. In einem Traum erschien ihr Talon, der ihr erzählte, dass Rumo sich deshalb so verhielt, weil er in sie verliebt sei. Nun vermutete sie, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden und beschloss Rumo zu "jagen". Um seiner Liebe sicher zu sein entschied sie sich spontan in Lebensgefahr zu bringen. Sollte Rumo sich auch in Gefahr bringen, um sie zu retten, würde sie wissen, dass er sie wirklich liebte. , Rolv und Rala vom Wald, S. 342-344. Rala die Schwimmende Als Rala eines Tages Rumo auf einer Brücke über die Wolper stehen sah, stürzte sie sich kurzerhand in den reißenden Fluss. Sie konnte natürlich wie alle Wolpertinger nicht schwimmen und hatte den Fluss unterschätzt und es war reiner Zufall, dass Rumo sie sah. Als er sie erblickte, sprang er hinter ihr her in die Wolper, obwohl er wie alle anderen auch nicht schwimmen konnte. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass Rumo in den Fluten fast ertrank und das Bewusstsein verlor. Rala sah zwar seine Liebe bestätigt, doch nun auch ihren Liebsten in Gefahr. Sie erinnerte sich an den Jäger, den sie erschossen hatte. Sie ahmte seine Bewegungen nach, die er gemacht hatte als er im Fluss badete. Auf diese Weise lernte Rala als erste Wolpertingerin Schwimmen und rette auch noch Rumo das Leben. Rala wurde im Laufe der folgenden Tage zur Heldin von Wolperting und Rumo das Gespött der Stadt. Der Trottel, der sich in die Wolper stürzte und von einem Mädchen retten lassen musste. Rala wurde gefeiert und gab von nun an Schwimmunterricht. Sie brachte es erst einigen Lehrern bei und zusammen mit diesen den meisten anderen Wolpertingern. Sie war dadurch viel zu beschäftigt, um sich um Rumo zu kümmern, der sich nicht gerade liebevoll verhalten hatte. Denn nachdem sie ihn gerettet hatte, erbrach er Flusswasser in ihren Schoß und verließ sie wortlos. , Der Kampf mit dem Wasser, S. 345-350. Einige Tage später verließ Rumo die Stadt, um einen Liebesfetisch für Rala zu fertigen, doch am selben Tag wurden auch alle Wolpertinger aus ihrer Stadt entführt. Achtung Spoilergefahr! Untenwelt thumb|270px|Die Kupferne JungfrauAlle Wolpertinger wurden durch Höhlen nach Hel, der Hauptstadt von Untenwelt, verschleppt. Dort wurden sie unterteilt in die jungen und kräftigen Wolpertinger und die Alten und Kranken. Zusammen mit den anderen starken Wolpertingern wurde Rala in die Einzelzellen des Theaters der Schönen Tode gesperrt. Dort entdeckte sie General Ticktack, der sich, auf seine Art, in sie verliebte und sie in seinen Turm transportieren ließ. , S. 462, Die neuen Kämpfer, S. 478f. Ticktack spannte Rala in die Kupferne Jungfrau, ein Folterinstrument, mit dem er begann sie zu foltern. Er wollte ihren Willen brechen, um sie danach möglichst langsam zu töten und ihr dabei Fragen über das Sterben und den Tod zu stellen. , Die Belagerung, S. 482f, 493-496. Dank ihrer Willensstärke widersetzte sich Rala sehr lange. Bis Ticktack eine besondere Wahnsinnsdroge in ihren Körper injizierte. , Die Wahnsinnsdroge, S. 502f. Um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren musste Rala sich in einem Schrei befreien, der aber auch gleichzeitig ihre Kapitulation gegenüber General Ticktack war. , Ralas Formel, S. 513ff. Sie wollte nun sterben und gab ihren Lebenswillen auf, doch bevor sie sich auf diese Weise selbst töten konnte, kam Talon zu ihr und half ihr die Torturen zu überstehen. Er erschien als eine Art von Geist und löste auch ihren Geist von ihrem Gehirn, um den Schmerzen und dem Tod zu entgehen. Zusammen schwammen sie in Form von Blutkörperchen durch Ralas Körper und mussten dort den Giften, Säuren und Krankheiten entkommen, die General Ticktack auf sie losließ, um Rala wieder in ihr Gehirn zu treiben. , Der Bärengott, S. 523-528, 530-533, 542f. In einem Wutanfall injizierte Ticktack die Subkutane Todesschwadron in Ralas Körper. Diese Krankheit ist unaufhaltbar und immer tödlich. Sofort begann sie ihr Zerstörungswerk in Rala und innerhalb von Minuten wich das Leben aus ihr. Schockiert von seiner Tat versuchte der General die Krankheit aufzuhalten, doch gelang es ihm nicht und er verließ in heftigen Gefühlskämpfen seinen Turm. , Die Flasche, S. 545, Der Soldat, S. 555ff. Rala starb und auch Talon verließ ihren Körper. Ebenso die Subkutane Todesschwadron, die in Friftar ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte. , Die sterbende Welt, S. 558ff. Nachdem General Ticktack besiegt und das Theater der Schönen Tode zerstört war, gingen Rolv und Rumo zu Ticktacks Turm. um dort die vermeintliche Leiche von Rala mitzunehmen. Doch fanden sie Rala lebendig vor. Wiederbelebt von Volzotan Smeik und den Unvorhandenen Winzlingen. Smeik war mithilfe von Dr. Kolibril in einem Unterblutboot in Ralas Blutkreislauf gelangt und hatte dort den letzten Wächter der Subkutanen Todesschwadron besiegt und Ralas Herz wieder zum Schlagen gebracht. Sie erholte sich bald vom zwischenzeitlichen Tod und begab sich mit den übrigen Wolpertingern auf den Weg zurück nach Obenwelt. , Ein Spielchen, S. 589f; , S. Die Musik des Lebens, S. 665-668; Storrs Weg, S. 672-679; Der Geruch des Todes, 684-689. Zurück in Obenwelt Nachdem alle Wolpertinger aus Untenwelt entkommen waren und Wolperting wieder bezogen wurde, tat Rala nun den entscheidenden Schritt in ihrer Beziehung zu Rumo. Sie lud ihn in ihr Haus ein und führte ihn in die Wunder ein, die im Dunkel geschehen müssen. , Der Platz der Schwarzen Kuppel, S. 691ff. Jahre später leben sie, Rumo und ihre Kinder in Atlantis. Mitsamt der gesamten Stadt fliegt auch Rala zum Planeten der Unsichtbaren Leute, wo sie vermutlich weiter mit ihrer Familie lebt. , Chaos, S. 600. Quellenangaben en:Rala of the Forest Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wolpertinger Kategorie:Seiten mit Spoiler